


Too Young

by cloudypositions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So Slow Youll Probably Give Up, Trauma, really fucking slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudypositions/pseuds/cloudypositions
Summary: this first little "chapter" (i wouldnt really call it that since its so short) is just something i want to put up to sort of tell you what its gonna be about, give you a vibe and all that.more notes at the end
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> this first little "chapter" (i wouldnt really call it that since its so short) is just something i want to put up to sort of tell you what its gonna be about, give you a vibe and all that.  
> more notes at the end

Draco gripped the paper cup, allowing its warmth to a spread to each of his frozen fingers. He sighed and took a sip. The bitterness of the black coffee hit his tongue and he grimaced. He’d much prefer a nice cup of tea, but he needed the caffeine as he hadn’t slept in nearly two days. Draco never slept much these days; his thoughts were far too loud for him to do that. He glanced at his surroundings from his booth in the back corner of a small coffee shop in Diagon Alley as he let his thoughts wander to the events happening that day.  


The first term would start in approximately two days. This means that he would be on the train to hogwarts tomorrow morning at 11 am, leaving him just today to get all of his school supplies (not that he would need to spend much time on that, their house elf, Vulture, had already gotten most of them), pack his trunks (also mostly done by Vulture), and become a death eater.  


Oh yeah, Draco Malfoy is officially becoming a death eater today.

In about 36 minutes, to be exact.

It only seemed fitting, considering the task Draco had been given by the Dark Lord. The task that made Draco’s mother faint. The task that made every person at that table gasp. Don’t get it wrong, Draco had nearly vomited himself when he heard it, but some small part of his subconscious beamed with pride at the fact that Lord Voldemort trusted _him_ with killing Albus Dumbledore.

Not Bellatrix, not Snape, _him_.

But the look on his mother’s face quickly shut down any form of excitement he might have had. Draco gripped his cup tighter and looked down at the wood on the table, planning to savor every last moment before whatever was left of his innocence was stripped of him.

Suddenly, Draco heard a high pitched scream coming from somewhere outside that ripped his thoughts away from everything death- eater. Draco felt his entire body tense up, his heart racing in his ears. His gray eyes, clouded and unseeing, darted around the room quickly before it vanished.

He was in Malfoy Manor, standing in the grandiose kitchen and hiding behind the pantry door at 7 years old. His mother gasped for air as Lucius held on to her throat, smacking the living shit out of her as if his life depended on it. He listened to her clipped screams and rough gags, clutching tightly onto a stuffed blue dog. And Draco just stood there, stupidly, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to stop the ghastly scene from occurring in front of him.

His hand squeezed the coffee cup, hot liquid spilling all over his hand. Draco blinked, suddenly aware of his surroundings again. He sprang up before anything could spill on his sweater. Draco groaned softly and went to reach for his wand when he heard a soft voice behind him.

“Are you ok?”

Draco spun around, looking down at a brown haired wizard. He peered up at him through silky eyelashes, a concerned look on his face.

“Fine,” Draco answered coldly. He watched as the boy’s worried expression suddenly shifted to uncomfortable and his cheeks flushed. The boy broke eye contact and glanced at the spilled coffee on the table.

“Um, right. Sorry,” the mysterious wizard responded, and turned to head back to his table. Draco felt his hand reach out and grab his arm, probably a bit too hard. He stared down at where his hand was gripping his upper arm for a moment, bewildered. Draco looked back at the wizard’s face, who seemed just as startled.

“Do you have a name, stranger?” Draco asked, hearing his voice speak the words but incomprehensive of the fact that he had, in fact, asked this strange boy for his name.

“Um.. I-”

Draco raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting.

“Silas,” the boy finally responds, softly. Draco stares, still gripping the boy’s arm too tightly. He doesn’t know why, but he stares at this boy for what feels like ages. For some reason, Draco can’t seem to bring himself to stop… looking at him.

Until Silas breaks the spell by tugging lightly on his arm, trying to free it from Draco’s death grip.

And Draco looks away.

He pushes Silas’s arm away (again, too forcefully) and storms out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have fun reading this like im having fun writing it :) sorry this is so short, im just excited to share this


End file.
